dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Avalon Team
The Avalon Team (アバロン・ティーム, Abaron Tiimu) is a special team led by Kazuki Hyoudou. He's the current possessor of the Mid-Tier Longinus, Divine Dividing and the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion. He was later reincarnated as Gabriel's Joker. Summary The Avalon Team was originally thought of after he was given advice by one of his past wielders of Divine Dividing, Sir Lancelot. Kazuki started to form his team during his training session with Tiamat over the Summer Break. The remaining members of the Avalon Team are from different races in the world, with special traits and talents. None of the members of the Avalon Team are personally affiliated with the Three Factions leaders, except for Raynare and Mittlet. The members of the Avalon Team, trusts and follows Kazuki's judgment and orders. Members The leader/founder of the Avalon Team: *'Kazuki Hyoudou:' Kazuki is the founder of the Avalon Team. He's the current possessor of the Mid-Tier Longinus Divine Dividing, the Holy Sword Arondight and carries Dragon Slaying magic. He was later reincarnated as Gabriel's Joker. The members of the Avalon Team are: *' Raynare:' Raynare is the Vice-Leader of the Avalon Team. She acts as leader when Kazuki isn't around to lead them. She's a Fallen Angel, who also acts as an assistant to both Azazel and Shemhazai in Grigori. She's currently ranked as a six-winged Fallen Angel and is highly adept at using her light weapons. *'Mittelt:' Mittelt is a member of the Avalon Team and Kazuki's adoptive little sister. She's a Fallen Angel that works under both Azazel and Shemhazai in the Grigori. She's ranked as a four-winged Fallen Angel and she uses her light powers to increase her teammates abilities. *'Yumi Kiba:' Yumi is a member of the Avalon Team. She also a survivor of the Holy Sword Project and a Natural-born Holy Sword weilder. Yumi is also the younger twin of Yuuto Kiba and she's the current weilder of the Holy Sword Galatine. She was later reincarnated as Gabriel's Ace. *'Nagi Springfield:' Nagi is a member of the Avalon Team and a Shinso/Human (Magician) Hybrid. He's the child of two powerful Mages and inherited their powerful abilities, along with their Forbidden Spell: Magia Erebea. *'Sieghart:' Sieghart is a member of the Avalon Team. He's a former member of the Orthodox Church and one of their strongest warriors. Sieghart is a Dragon/Human Hybrid, who uses black flames and a draconic armor. *'Kiyoko Narukami:' Kiyoko is a member of the Avalon Team. She's a Raijū (Thunder Beast) Youkai, who's parents were working with Raijin the God of Thunder, Lightning and Storm. As a Youkai she can use Senjutsu, which she master to manipulate time, she also controls lightning and Touki. *'Asuna Kagurazaka:' Asuna is a member of the Avalon Team. She's the last daughter of the Twilight Kingdom. Asuna was born with an odd ability the can cancel out magical abilities and can cancel it through a large single-edged sword. Trivia *Avalon is a legendary island in Arthurian Legend, it's also said to be the location where Excalibur was first forged. And the final resting place of King Arthur. *The only members of the Avalon Team, who wields a Sacred Gears is Kazuki Hyoudou. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Avalon Team